Pengakuan Shinichi
by kuro.ashi
Summary: Mohon izin dari Aoyama-sensei, nasib baik beliau baca buat ide ending (ngarep).. :D Maaf, kalo ceritanya kurang 'ngena', apalah saya.. :D


Pagi itu, tanpa sempat sarapan, Ran segera keluar rumah. Dia mendapat telepon dari Shinichi, meminta untuk bertemu di taman SMA Beika.  
"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Shinichi?"  
"Ran, aku akan jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi selama ini."  
"Cepat jelaskan padaku."  
"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Aku tidak kemana-mana, Ran. Aku selalu bersamamu."  
"Kita baru bertemu sekarang, Shinichi. Kau jangan memperburuk suasana. Aku hanya ingin dengar penjelasanmu dulu."  
"Yang aku katakan tadi memang benar. Aku tidak bohong. Anak yang bernama Conan itu sebenarnya.."  
KRIING! KRIING!  
Ran terjaga dari tidurnya.  
"Cuma mimpi," air matanya perlahan menetes.  
Ran segera mengambil ponselnya. Siapa yang telah mengganggu mimpinya. Dia melihat di layar ponsel.  
"Shinichi?"  
"Selamat pagi, Ran."  
"Bodoh! Apa maksudmu pagi-pagi begini menelepon? Mengganggu saja."  
"Maaf, Ran. Aku cuma ingin bertemu denganmu pagi ini. Aku tunggu di sekolah ya. Dah!"  
Ran sejenak terpaku. Dia merasa mimpinya akan menjadi nyata. Ran bergegas untuk mandi. Seperti yang terjadi di dalam mimpi, dia tak sempat untuk sarapan. Dia melewati meja makan, ada Kogoro di sana.  
"Hey, Ran! Mau kemana kau?"  
"Aku ingin bertemu Shinichi, Ayah! Aku pergi!"  
Ran berlari menuju SMA Beika, dimana Shinichi telah menunggunya. Ketika sampai di sana, langkahnya terhenti melihat orang-orang di sana. Seorang pria tua, seorang pria muda, dan dua orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka melambai ke arah Ran.  
"Kenapa kalian di sini?"  
Keempat orang ini tak lain adalah Prof. Agassa, Heiji, Conan, dan Haibara.  
"Kami menunggumu, Kak Ran," jawab Conan.  
"Conan? Sejak kapan kau keluar rumah?" Ran sejenak terpikir tentang mimpinya. Shinichi ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Conan.  
"Kalian menungguku? Ada apa? Aku ingin bertemu Shinichi. Apa kalian melihatnya?"  
"Ya, kami melihatnya," jawab Prof. Agassa dan matanya, Heiji, dan Haibara tertuju ke Conan."  
"Mana dia? Conan, dimana Shinichi?"  
Shinichi atau Conan sejenak terdiam. Mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dan membuka kacamatanya.  
"Ran, Shinichi ada di depanmu."  
"Conan, kau tidak sopan."  
"Akulah Shinichi, Ran."  
"Conan, aku sekarang tidak mau bermain-main. Aku.."  
"Dia benar, Ran. Conan adalah Shinichi," Prof. Agassa memotong ucapan Ran.  
"Apa mau kalian? Kalian tidak tahu penantianku selama ini. Anak itu menghilang begitu saja. Dia selalu sibuk dengan kasus! Aku sudah putus asa! Tadinya aku sangat yakin dia benar-benar kembali, aku senang. Tapi kalian mengatakan hal bodoh seperti ini. Tidak. Akulah yang bodoh, kenapa aku begitu percaya padanya? Dan kenapa aku masih saja menunggunya? Aku mau pulang! Conan, apa kau ikut?" Air matanya mengalir.  
"Tidak, Ran. Aku benar-benar Shinichi. Prof. Agassa, Hattori, Haibara, juga ayah-ibuku tahu tentang ini. Selama ini aku merahasiakannya agar tidak tercium oleh pelakunya."  
"Jelaskan padaku agar aku tidak tampak seperti orang bodoh yang begitu saja percaya pada tipuan anak-anak sepertimu. Prof. Agassa, aku tahu ini adalah permainan bodohmu dengan anak-anak ini."  
"Kau ingat terakhir kali kita bertemu? Tropical Land? Kau ingat orang berjubah hitam? Mereka telah meracuniku. Bahkan Haibara adalah anggota mereka. Dia meminum racun yang sama denganku agar bisa kabur karena dia ditangkap dan akan dibunuh."  
Ran mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak perempuan itu. Keyakinannya sedikitu berubah. Lalu mulai menginterogasi mereka satu per satu.  
"Profesor?"  
"Benar, Ran. Kau ingat pertama kali bertemu anak ini? Maksudku, Conan. Di rumahku. Saat itu akupun seakan tak percaya, tapi dia bisa meyakinkanku. Saat itu kau kehilangan Shinichi, bukan? Sebenarnya kau telah menemukannya lalu kau membawanya ke rumahmu. Hahaha. Kau tahu, dia tidak kemana-mana, Ran. Dia selalu di sampingmu."  
"Hattori?"  
"Aku tidak mau menjelaskan banyak hal. Aku cuma minta kau untuk berpikir saja, kenapa aku harus membuang-buang waktuku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dari Osaka kesini dan membatalkan kencanku cuma untuk mempermainkanmu? Astaga, aku harus mencari cara agar Kazuha tidak marah padaku."  
"Ai?"  
"Aku dan Kudo terus mencoba untuk menemukan penangkalnya. Tapi sampai sekarang belum berhasil. Aku yang menemukan racun itu dan aku sudah tahu efek sampingnya. Saat itu aku sudah dengar banyak hal tentang anak ini. Makanya aku ada di sini selama ini."  
"Bagaimana, Ran? Apa kau percaya? Aku tahu perasaanmu selama ini. Tapi aku tak bisa terus membohongimu, Ran."  
"Maaf, alibi kalian belum bisa mempengaruhiku. Yang pasti sekarang aku kecewa," sebelum Ran berpaling untuk pergi, mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang terbang melintasi mereka.  
"Kid!" Kata Shinichi.  
"Apa mau anak itu?" Prof. Agassa berkata.  
Ran terkejut ketika mendapati sesuatu ada di tangannya.  
"Surat?"  
Ran membuka surat itu.  
"Percayalah pada anak itu. Dia telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kid."  
Ran tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia segera memeluk tubuh kecil Shinichi.  
"Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku, bodoh!" air matanya terus mengalir.  
"Aku takut, Ran. Mereka pasti akan mengincarmu juga. Tapi, kenapa kau mempercayainya? Maksudku, Kid."  
"Sst.. Bukankah kata-kata penjahat lebih mudah dipercaya."  
Prof. Agassa, Heiji, Haibara, dan tentu saja Shinichi lega, akhirnya Ran percaya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.


End file.
